


Made with Adrenaline

by tashamiller2k



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Maggie, F/F, PWP, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashamiller2k/pseuds/tashamiller2k
Summary: Maggie wasn’t sure how to talk to Alex about her own desires in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people seem to have the headcanon of Alex as a bottom/sub and while I can totally get behind that I had an idea of flipping that. But still with Alex figuring out what she likes.  
> I might add more chapters to this, but I find smut kind of awkward to write so I’m not promising anything...I have a chapter two idea so there is a good chance it will eventually be added.  
> Dedicated to my lovely girlfriend, who has been a wonderful (and patient) editor. I hope she enjoys this piece of Sanvers smut which ended up with more plot v porn than I expected.

Chapter One

Maggie wasn’t sure how to talk to Alex about her own desires in the bedroom. Alex was still figuring out what she liked and Maggie didn’t want to take away from those moments. They spent a lot of time on the intimacy between them which was just as new to Alex and a big part of her actually enjoying sex. Maggie was thoroughly enjoying Alex’s enthusiasm in learning, in trying new things. She loved the slow and soft exploration, figuring out with Alex what she enjoyed. But Maggie was worried about asking for something she wasn’t sure if Alex would be ready for. She already knew herself in a way Alex hadn’t been able to able to experience and she was at a loss now as to how to ask for the things she already knew she liked.

With past lovers, when Maggie reached a point to trust them, she enjoyed relinquishing control. Being tied up, at the mercy of her lover gave her such a thrill. Her work meant she had to be on her toes all the time, always in control and aware, and giving up control felt like relief for her.

She wanted to badly for Alex to take control: as much fun as their sex was, Maggie had been taking the lead. Alex had been nervous at first, although, always the perfectionist, she was a quick study. Maggie hoped Alex’s confidence had grown enough to talk about new things to try out. She wanted the increasing confidence to translate into dominance. She often thought about their first meeting, Alex had such an air of authority. Maggie would be lying if she tried to say she wasn’t instantly attracted to that display of power. She had a girlfriend then and the attraction was pushed aside. But now Agent Danvers was her girlfriend and Maggie really wanted to see that persona in their sex life.

***

Maggie was wet, half an hour of making out with Alex on the sofa easily did that to her. Her hips pushed against Alex’s thigh Maggie let out a low moan.

Alex broke their kiss then asked, “Bedroom?”

“Yes.” Maggie breathed out and carefully got up off Alex’s lap.

Maggie moved to the bedroom with Alex close behind. Alex went directly to the bed, lay down, and smirked at Maggie as she waited for her to join. Maggie had paused by her dresser, absently running a finger over the handle of the drawer she had toys tucked away inside. The drawer that she hadn’t opened with Alex before. She’d been thinking about this recently, how to approach this with Alex. They weren’t often at Maggie’s and she suddenly became very conscious of the toys available.

“Alex,” Maggie swallowed the sudden lump in her throat; she really wanted to ask but didn’t know what to say, “Could we try something new?”

“Of course.” Alex smiled and moved herself up the bed and made herself more comfortable against the pillows.

Maggie opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of cuffs. They were fluffy, the kind that fastened with poppers. They would be no problem for either of them to escape from if needed, but they would provide restraint. Maggie preferred these; they were much safer than using her police handcuffs. If this went well though, she’d trust Alex with something more secure: the bite of metal always added something else when she trusted her partner to use them.

On sight of the cuffs, Alex jumped off the bed, putting the piece of furniture between herself and Maggie. Maggie’s heart sank and a knot grew in her stomach.

“Alex...” she started, needing to reassure Alex they didn’t need to use them. She was disappointed this was something Alex wouldn’t be interested, but was now worried Alex was freaking out. She mentally kicked herself for confronting Alex with them instead of discussing it. She’d been too caught up in the idea they were right there, accessible,to consider they really should talk first.

“No, I’m sorry Maggie, but I can’t,” Alex said as she shook her head.

“It’s okay Alex,” Maggie said quickly, “I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I’m sorry I sprung this on you, I wasn’t sure how to ask.”

Maggie felt the knot tighten as she watched Alex’s tense body language.

“I’m sorry Maggie,” Alex said, “I just really don’t want to give up control like that. I couldn’t deal with a restraint. If I’m not able to move freely it worries me about what if something happens.”

Maggie sat on the bed and motioned for Alex to sit next to her. She dropped the cuffs on the bed and waited patiently for Alex to settle beside her. Alex eyed the cuffs cautiously but settled down as Maggie had discarded them, and relaxed slightly as Maggie gently placed a comforting hand on her arm.

“It’s okay, Alex, I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable,” Maggie said, trailing her fingers down Alex’s arm, “But actually...” Maggie paused and worried her lip, shyly looking through her lashes at Alex. She felt so out of character, being so scared to ask her girlfriend for this, “I wasn’t suggesting you be tied up. I actually wanted to ask something else.”

Maggie felt Alex staring at her and felt her nerves increase under the scrutiny. She could tell Alex was thinking it through.

“Oh.” Alex said as It clicked, “you’d like me to use them on you?”

“Please,” Maggie nodded. She tried to steady her breathing as she waited for Alex’s reaction to the new suggestion.

Alex looked at the cuffs and then back at Maggie, “Actually, that sounds good,” Alex breathed out.

Maggie felt elated as she watched Alex’s reaction; the initial fear was now replaced with interest and, if Maggie was right, a growing desire. She’d hoped Alex would get into this, though she was a little surprised at the turn around in Alex’s attitude to the role reversal after her initial response. Maggie wondered if Alex’s strong reaction against being tied up meant she did have an interest in being complete control, and quietly hoped that would be the case.

“Do we need a safe word?” Alex asked as she reached for the cuffs. She ran her fingers through the fur and tested the straps.

“Not now,” Maggie said with a shake of her head, “I enjoy the restraint. I want you to be in control. But I’m not into words not having the same weight they usually would. I like no to mean no and stop to mean stop. I think it’s best to start out simple and at face value.”

Alex is nodding along as she continues to play with the cuffs.

Maggie continues, “If it interests you though, we can explore that some time.”

“Face value sounds good,” Alex agrees, still turning the cuffs over in her hands, “I like that, at least to start.” Maggie has a sharp pang of arousal at the idea Alex may enjoy this enough that they could get to that point.

Alex popped the cuffs open then closed again, continuing to focus on the cuffs and Maggie wondered what was going through her head. She smiled at her girlfriend: she had no idea how far Alex might want to push this down the line but she was excited and eager to be at Alex’s mercy tonight.

Alex kissed Maggie; she started with a soft kiss but it quickly became eager. Teeth clashed and her tongue was demanding. It quickly returned to the passion of earlier on the sofa, but there was an extra edge now from Alex. It sent a thrill down Maggie’s spine as she realised Alex is being more dominant than she has before. Alex moved easily, swinging a leg over Maggie and straddling her, their hands intertwined Alex pushed them towards the headboard. Maggie was still processing the new position and Alex’s new confidence when she heard the first snap of the cuff being closed. She briefly thought that she was still dressed and this might prove a logistical issue, but Alex was eager enough to be already be fastening the cuffs around her wrists, so Maggie decided she really didn’t care if that meant she wouldn’t have Alex’s lips against her bare breasts.

“Is this okay?” Alex asked as her fingers trailed over Maggie’s arms, which were restricted above her head.

“Very okay,” Maggie replied before tugging a little to test the limit. Alex had her tied up tightly having looped the cuffs around the headboard rungs so there was no give.

Alex’s fingers then got to work on Maggie’s belt, and she asked, “So if I’m in control, I get to do what I like now?”.

“Yes,” Maggie’s reply was barely a breath. She loved the way Alex was grinning down at her. With the belt undone and jeans unzipped, Alex pulled the first article of clothing off Maggie’s body.

Alex pushed Maggie’s shirt up and kissed Maggie's toned abs; her fingers began to idly drift across the soft skin of Maggie’s thighs.

“You’ll let me know if I do anything wrong?” Alex asked.

“Of course baby,” Maggie reassured her, “I love everything we’ve done together, so maybe just warn me if it’s anything new?”

Alex’s fingers suddenly pressed against Maggie’s clit through her underwear, which quickly pushed her thoughts aside as her hips pushed upwards towards Alex.

“Please, Alex,” Maggie begged. She couldn’t believe the words were already slipping out her mouth, that just having Alex take these first steps would turn her on so much.

“I’m in charge now baby, I won’t do anything you don’t like, but that doesn’t mean you’ll get exactly what you want,” Alex replied as her fingers lightly grazed over Maggie’s underwear, teasing her.

Maggie moaned: Alex had caught on quickly, although Maggie could tell there was a hesitation in her touch that was not teasing. Alex’s voice was confident and Maggie found it incredibly hot. Maggie’s hips thrust up towards Alex’s hand, trying to gain more from the soft touch. Her hands pulled at the restraints: she wanted to be able to run her fingers over Alex’s skin. She wanted there to be some skin, Alex was still fully dressed as she hovered over her. Maggie was incredibly turned on by it all, knowing that she had to be patient, that Alex would decide what would happen next.

Alex’s fingers were soft and teasing over Maggie’s thighs, ignoring where Maggie wanted her the most. She brought her head down, placing soft kisses against Maggie’s stomach and Maggie could tell Alex was really getting into the teasing. Maggie let out a frustrated growl and twisted her arms a bit, trying to figure out if she could gain some leverage. Alex’s hand paused, her palm suddenly flattened on Maggie’s thigh, the heat of her hand making firm contact where she had been grazing the skin with the pads of her fingers.

“Patience, baby,” Alex commanded, her lips right next to Maggie’s ear so her hot breath tickled a particularly sensitive spot with the next words, “If you can be good, I promise you’ll get a reward.”

Maggie moaned but tried to still her movements: the promise of reward was too tempting.

“Good girl,” Alex said with a grin. She moved back and Maggie pouted, not sure how Alex being further away was at all a reward. But Alex quickly lifted her shirt over her head in a swift movement and Maggie realised this was her reward. A bra quickly followed, flung aside to land somewhere on the floor. Alex then pressed her body against Maggie, pushed a thigh between her legs, and pushed Maggie’s shirt up, pushing it up only part way with Maggie’s arms restricting the movement.

“Alex...” Maggie pleaded again. She managed to stay still but she really wanted to buck her hips against the new friction between her legs.

“It’s okay, I want to feel you against me,” Alex said and Maggie needed no further instruction and thrust her hips against Alex’s thigh.

“Hang on,” Alex said before she moved away suddenly, stepping away from the bed. Maggie couldn’t help but whine: she’d barely had any opportunity and she was so turned on now. Alex quickly removed her trousers and underwear, pushing aside the material as quickly as she could before moving back to Maggie. She hooked her fingers into Maggie’s underwear, quick to remove them also. Her teasing was now forgotten she quickly moved back to her previous position on top of Maggie. Alex was completely naked above her, Maggie herself naked from the waist down, with her shirt bunched up.

Maggie groaned; she could feel how wet Alex was against her skin, and her own wetness was coating Alex’s thigh as they ground against each other.

“Fuck,” Alex mumbled into Maggie’s ear, her hips moving erratically. Alex had lost all care about being in charge and teasing, “You look so good like that baby, you’ve been so good.” Alex continued to mumble as she ground down. Maggie could feel Alex was seeking her own orgasm now; there was some friction against her own centre but Alex was pushing against her for her own pleasure alone.

It was driving Maggie wild though, tied up like this, Alex taking control and putting herself first. Maggie thought it was incredibly hot: it was everything she’d imagined Agent Danvers would be like in bed and everything she’d wanted. Alex’s hips stuttered and her breathing was short; Maggie could tell Alex was close. She watched as Alex moved a hand between them. She waited in expectation of Alex’s calloused fingers against her but Maggie realised Alex was instead moving to press against her own clit.

“Fuck,” Maggie could only breath out, she couldn’t help but be turned on: her hands restrained above her head, her girlfriend pressed against her getting herself off.

“You are so fucking hot Maggie, I bet you wish you could touch me now,” Alex gasped: she really got into the dirty talk and all Maggie could do was moan in response.

“Not tonight though,” Alex’s breath hitched as she spoke and Maggie knew Alex was close to her orgasm, “I’m going to come soon, you’ve gotten me so worked up I just had to take care of myself, but you’ve been so good baby, afterwards I’m going to take care of you.”

Alex’s thigh was pressed between Maggie’s legs, as Maggie tried to find friction while Alex soon shuddered above her. Maggie was so close, she was desperate: watching Alex come undone above her had brought her closer to the edge, but it was not enough to push her over. Not quite the right pressure or angles, it felt so damn good but not quite there to get her off.

“Alex, please,” Maggie begged.

“Please what, baby?” Alex asked playfully, her body now relaxed against Maggie’s.

“Please let me come,” Maggie begged as she canted her hips and Alex laughed softly. It was infuriating, but sent another coil of arousal through her. Her hands were restrained, Maggie simply had to wait for Alex to decide if it was time now. It was frustrating but everything she’d wanted.

“Of course baby,” Alex replied. Her hand then shifted from between her own legs to press down between Maggie's, two fingers easily entering her and Maggie couldn’t help the noises that escaped. It felt so good having Alex inside her. Alex’s fingers started pumping and Maggie was still right on the edge of orgasm.

“Please baby,” she managed to gasp out between her own moans of pleasure. “I need...“ she couldn’t quite finish the words as Alex picked a new angle, fingers pressed against her in a new way that felt so good.

“Soon Mags,” Alex promised. Of course, Maggie realised through her haze Alex was just teasing her further. Alex knew Maggie loved being fucked: they might not have been quite in this position before but she’d begged for Alex’s fingers inside her plenty of times. But she couldn’t come until Alex pressed against her clit.

It shocked her when Alex slipped her other hand down, pressed her thumb against Maggie’s clit; a few more thrusts and Maggie tumbled over the edge. Her body tightened, then everything relaxed, Alex’s fingers worked awhile longer as a few aftershocks rolled through Maggie’s body.

Alex carefully removed her fingers, then she reached up and released Maggie from the restraints. Maggie felt like jelly, she wasn’t sure she could move now. Alex rearranged them slightly, now Maggie’s hands were free she wrapped them around her girlfriend.

“That was amazing,” Alex whispered into Maggie’s ear, “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Maggie breathed out, “Just thoroughly fucked.”

Alex laughed softly, “I’d definitely be up for more of that, I didn’t realise this was something you wanted.”

“Oh I’m definitely up for more of that, I may need some recovery time.” Maggie laughed and snuggled deeper into Alex’s embrace.

Alex hummed in agreement. “Sleep now, we can talk later about all the filthy things I’d like to do to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for Chapter Two but if you want to send over prompts I might work them into future chapters. Or I might post some unbeta'd responses on tumblr, you can find me with the same username tashamiller2k


End file.
